


Pulling a Peeta

by CreativeReading



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by a tumblr comment by leofilz. What if Leo told Ward that Jemma was pregnant to convince him to not release the pod?</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling a Peeta

This is inspired from a tumblr post from leofilz about Leo "pulling a Peeta" (from Hunger Games) and telling Ward that Jemma was pregnant to keep him from releasing the pod.

* * *

"We're friends, aren't we?" Fitz asked, his voice frantic.

Ward turned his back, busying himself with the release mechanism, taking longer than he should have, stalling a bit, hating himself more than he ever had.

"You can't do it, Ward!" Leo's voice raised in desperation. "What about the baby?"

Ward stopped for a moment, not allowing himself to turn around, not wanting to give in to the weakness.

"Jemma's pregnant, Ward. You can't do this! We're a family!"

For a brief shining moment, Ward felt something flare up inside of him. It felt like hope. Garrett wouldn't want him to kill a baby, surely. He had even mentioned once wanting to use Fitz and Simmons to further his plans. With a baby on the way, he'd have enough leverage to make them comply. Ward let a smile begin to blossom on his lips. Garrett would surely spare them now.

"Oh, yes, a baby. I am quite pregnant, in fact," came Simmons' voice, each word hesitant and clipped.

Ward's shoulders fell. Simmons was a genius beyond belief, but she had one fatal flaw.

She was horrible at improvisation.

Ward felt the hope extinguish in his chest. If he sussed out that they were lying, Garrett or Raina surely would also. And, they'd be dead from a swift bullet in the brain.

If not something worse.

Ward knew that Garrett was good at worse.

Very, very good.

There was nothing he could do for them now, except for one last crumb. He wouldn't let Simmons know that she had tipped him off. He would send them off to their fate without her knowing that she had caused their plan to fail.

It wasn't much.

It wasn't mercy.

But it was all he could give them.

He'd be the monster one last time.

Ward squared his shoulders, turned and gave them both a sadistic grin. "Well, congratulations, Fitz, I didn't think you had it in you. And Simmons, good for you to throw the poor boy a bone. Did you close your eyes and think of England? Too bad you got yourself knocked up. Good thing is, it won't be for long," he said, pressing the release button, watching them slowly slide away.

Afterwards, he allowed himself a brief moment of stark rage and anger, punching the wall until blood streamed down his fist. Then, he took a deep breath, jogging back to check on Garrett.

* * *

**Author's** **Note** \- This is, without a doubt, the most angsty thing I have ever written. I hoped you enjoyed it.

  
  



End file.
